


When The Snow Falls

by kaleidoscopespectrum



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopespectrum/pseuds/kaleidoscopespectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter night, Chris finally confessed to Ashley, but before she could respond, he laughed it off as a joke, leaving her with her heart broken and him angry at himself. With the help of their friends, he has to pick up the pieces and restore their friendship, and maybe turn it into more. Rated T for language and sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

___________________________  
Ashley  
___________________________

 

“What?” I ask, shivering and not quite sure what I just heard. “Did you just say that you… Love me?”

“Yes.” He says, stepping through the snow to be closer to me. He touches my arm lightly and I shiver, but not from the cold this time.

“Chris, I...” I can’t speak, but he looks like he wants an answer and I want to give him one. I want to tell him that I’m in love with him too and have been since freshman year of highschool. I look down at my gloved hands and then at my front door, wondering if my roommate, Sam is in there, waiting for me. “I mean… Well I just…”

“Woah Ash, slow down,” He says, laughing and backing up from me with his hands up. “I mean like as a friend. I’ve never even thought of you like that.” Chris laughs loudly, not noticing the hurt in my face as I watch him walk to his car. “See you later, okay?”

I smile and wave at him, laughing a bit, trying to hide my tears that are starting to well up. “You got me good. See you around.” I watch as he drives away before walking into my house and running up the stairs to my room where I finally let myself cry. I lean against my closed door, crying as I slide down and hug my knees.

 

___________________________  
Chris  
___________________________

 

I grip the steering wheel as I drive away from her, watching the rearview mirror as I see her walk into her house. I drive a few blocks before pulling over to the side of the road and resting my forehead on the steering wheel, hitting it hard with my hand. “God, you’re so fucking stupid!” I yell at myself. “Why would you laugh?!” I love her, I do. I’ve loved her since I saw her in sophomore year, when she was new to the school and Josh introduced us. Now look at me, I finally confess and then I laugh. I say that I don’t love her. I’m such an idiot. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep my cool before going home. 

Finally, I sit back up and pull back out onto the road, imagining being with her and holding her close. I need to stop imagining things that will never happen.


	2. The Almost Kiss

___________________________  
Ashley  
___________________________

 

“Ash! You home?” l hear Sam’s voice echo through the house and try to quiet down my sobbing as I hear her footsteps come closer, but I still let out a whimper. “Ash? Is that you?” I hear her soothing voice as she opens the door. I move over to sit against the wall and she joins me, putting her arm around me and leaning against me. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just being stupid.” I wipe my face and stand up, brushing off my clothes before taking off my jacket, gloves and shoes. “I just need some sleep.”

“Alright… Well, don’t forget about the party tomorrow.” She says, standing up.

“The what?” Oh shit, I forgot.

“The Halloween party? Don’t tell me you forgot. We are hosting it after all. Plus, Chris will be there.” She says, winking at me.

“Ugh, please. As if I care if he’s there.” I say, causing Sam to laugh a bit as she leaves.

“Whatever you say. Get some sleep, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good night.” I wave at her as she leaves and closes the door. I change into my pajamas as soon as I hear the television in the living room turn on and climb into bed, curling up under the covers. Finally, I drift to sleep to the sound of the terrible acting from the horror movie Sam is watching.

 

\----- 2:30 pm, October 30th

 

“Are you seriously still asleep? WAKE UP!” I get shaken awake by Sam, halfway dressed as a witch. 

“You must have cast a sleeping spell on me.” I say, turning over and putting my face in the pillow. Suddenly, I hear a low chuckle that I recognize as Sam huffs in annoyance and leaves my room. “Chris?” I mutter as I open my eyes slowly, seeing the blonde boy in the corner dressed as a… what is that? “Um… What are you dressed as?”

“I’ve found my true calling.” He says, making a cross in the air with his fingers and putting hands together, doing a slight bow. “Bam, you’ve been monked!”

“Incredible, Chris. Help me up, will you?” I reach out and he grabs my hands, pulling me up hard, causing me to bump into him, our faces an inch apart. We stand there for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes. I swear for a second, he started to lean in to kiss me. But then, I pull away and walk over to my costume that Sam made for me and laid down on my vanity. 

“Do you mind? I kinda gotta change into this or else Sam will kill me.” I ask Chris, looking at him as he leans against the wall. He blushes before smiling, embarrassed. 

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I’ll go watch something.” He walks out of my room and closes my door. Again, I wait until the television turns on before I get into the costume. Once I get the black, fullbody suit on, I look into the mirror. “Ugh, seriously?” 

I open my door and run into Sam’s room as she’s applying makeup. “Seriously, Sam? Black Widow? That’s what you made me?”

“Well, I thought you’d look good. Which you do.” She says, turning around and smiling at me. “Why don’t you go show Chris? See what he thinks about it.” I blush and turn away, walking out to the living room. 

As I pass Chris, he wolf whistles at me. “Lookin’ good Ash.” I glare at him before laughing a bit and shoving his arm. 

“Yeah, whatever. So, what are we watching?”


End file.
